The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Machines often include components that are rotatably supported by one or more support members. As these components rotate about an axis, radial forces perpendicular to the rotational axis may be generated and transmitted to the surrounding structure via the support members.
One such machine is a scroll machine, which may be used to displace various types of fluids. For example, scroll machines may be configured as an expander, a displacement engine, a pump, or a compressor. A scroll compressor generally includes an orbiting scroll member rotatably supported within the compressor by a drive shaft. When the orbiting scroll member is rotated by the drive shaft, fluid is compressed via interaction between the orbiting scroll member and a non-orbiting scroll member.
During fluid compression, forces are exerted on the orbiting scroll member and may cause the orbiting scroll member to similarly apply forces to the drive shaft. The forces applied to the drive shaft may cause the drive shaft to vibrate, which in turn, may increase the noise associated with operation of the compressor.